1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting or swivable projectile or shell loading chamber for high angle-firing weapons, especially for mortars, which is constructed so as to be barrel-shaped at its lower end and which support itself on the base plate of the mortar, and which can be swung with its upper end outwardly of a position extending coaxially with the weapon firing tube.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A pivoting projectile loading chamber of the type under consideration is already known from the disclosure of Czechoslovakian Pat. No. 73 513. In that particular disclosure, referring especially to the drawings thereof, there can be ascertained that a projectile chamber which is located in the lower region of the high angle-firing weapon or mortar is pivotable about a lower point of rotation or fulcrum from a position which extends coaxially with the firing tube into a limited opening angle. However, it is impossible to ascertain from the disclosure of this Czechoslovakian patent, the manner in which the swivel projectile loading chamber can be sealed at its end surface facing the weapon barrel or firing tube. Furthermore, there cannot be recognized the manner in which the swivel projectile loading chamber is locked in the inwardly pivoted or aligned position, and the manner in which there is to be implemented the triggering of a shot at the inwardly pivoted projectile loading chamber.